I'm coming home
by Crystal Nightray
Summary: Aparecen un nuevo tipo de llamas, los Vongola reclutan una nueva guardiana llena de secretos. Ella también será la alumna de Dino. ¿Que esconde? Dino x OC
1. Un día más

**Un día más:**

Era una mañana tranquila, las calles estaba desiertas. Aún era temprano para ver estudiantes recorrer las calles. El sol empezaba a elevarse detrás de las casas.

Entonces vi la escuela de Nanimori delante de mi. Vacía...

Empujé la puerta hacia delante y esta cedió, la volví a cerrar y entré en la escuela. Al ser la vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil tenía acceso a la escuela a todas horas.

Me interné en esta, y busqué mi clase. Estaba desierta como supuse. Me senté en mi sitio, y desvié mi mirada hacia la ventana. Ahora solo me quedaba esperar...

Esa era mi rutina...

Este solo sería un día más.


	2. Esto no estaba planeado

**Holaa! Aquí os subo el segundo capítulo, dónde todo empieza!**

**Espero que les guste! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Esto no estaba planeado:<strong>

Pronto los estudiantes fueron llegando, y inundando el patio de la escuela, mientras charlaban con sus compañeros de clase. La clase también se fue llenando poco a poco.

- Ohayo Uriko-chan – Saludó medio dormido Tsunayoshi, un chico que iba a mi clase.

- Ohayo Tsuna – Saludé sin mucho énfasis.

- ¿Hoy también llegaste temprano? - me preguntó.

. Ah... - contesté afirmando.

Él sonrió y se sentó en su sitio, mientras hablaba animadamente con sus amigos, Takeshi Yamamoto y Hayato Gokudera.

Pronto entró el profesor al aula, y empezó la clase.

La mañana pasó rápidamente, como siempre, y pronto fue la obra de desayunar. Me fui a la azotea, allí no acostumbraba a subir nadie.

Di un mordisco a mi manzana, mientras me acomodaba en el tejado de la escuela, y observaba los límites de esta.

Desde allí podía ver a Tsuna, o como todos los demás le llamaban ''Dame-Tsuna''. Él siempre iba acompañado de un bebe con traje y un lagarto en su sombrero.

- Uriko-san, el presidente te llama. - dijo una grave voz. Giré mi cabeza y vi a Kusakabe. Bajé del tejado, y aterricé en el suelo de la azotea.

- Arigatou Kusakabe – murmuré mientras me dirigía con rapidez hacia dónde se encontraba la sala del consejo de disciplina.

Cuando llegué, llamé a la puerta y acto seguido entré. Hibari Kyoya estaba sentado en su escritorio rellenando algunos papeles. Me quedé allí en silencio hasta que él alzó la vista de sus papeles.

Se levantó.

- hay una junta esta tarde, después de las clases. Tenemos que decidir el nuevo lugar dónde pondremos el despacho del comité de disciplina. - me explicó - ¿Irás verdad?

- Ah... - asentí – Ya lo tenía en mente – Repuse.

Pero en ese momento oímos una fuerte explosión, y ruido de cristales. Todo el edificio retumbó, me tambaleé, apoyándome a la pared.

- ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? - inquirí incorporándome. Alcé la vista y observé una figura entre el polvo.

- Lo morderé hasta la muerte – dijo Hibari con las tonfas en alto apareciendo entre el polvo, y abandonó el despacho en busca del causante de todo ese desorden.

Bajamos hasta el patio de la escuela, dónde encontramos un poste derrumbado. Había cristales por todos lados, y en medio de todo ese desorden se encontraba Tsuna, y el bebé, y un chico que no había visto jamás.

Tsuna se giró al oír nuestros pasos, y dejó escapar un grito reprimido sorprendido, y asustado a la vez que veía como Hibari se acercaba con las tonfas.

- Oi, así que llegó la caballería. Interesante... - murmuró el chico desconocido.

- ¿Quién eres tú? - preguntó Hibari notablemente enfadado.

- ¡JA! - exclamó el desconocido. - mi nombre es Marcus, el líder de una de las bandas más poderosas de por aquí– dijo con un acento extraño. Y de repente Hibari y yo nos encontramos rodeados de macarras contrabandistas.

- ¡Uriko-chan! - oí que me llamaba Tsuna. Le miré, y luego volví la vista al gamberro que se había atrevido a atentar contra la vida de los estudiantes.

- Oya,no hace falta que me mires con tanto odio pequeña – murmuró divertido Marcus.

- ¡Urusai! - exclamé. - No te tomes tantas confianzas conmigo – le dije.

- ¿O qué? ¿acaso vas a golpearme? - preguntó con burla. Entonces Hibari rió.

- ¿Y a ti que te hace tanta gracia? - inquirió con rudeza uno de la banda.

- Ni siquiera viste ese movimiento – murmuró con aires de superioridad Hibari. Este se giró confuso hacia su jefe, que sonreía. Yo salté encima de Marcus, y lo golpeé con la pierna. Él al no esperarse el golpe cayó al suelo. Aterricé sobre mis propios pies.

- ¡Wow! Impresionante... - murmuró Tsuna. Los estudiantes de esta escuela se iban amontonando en el patio mirando la batalla, pero desde cierta distancia.

- ¡Maldita criaja! - gritó el jefe de la banda, él que acababa de golpear, levantándose del suelo, y tocándose la parte de la cara en la que le había dado. Le sangraba la nariz, y el labio superior. - Ahora te vamos a enseñar lo que somos capaces de hacer.

- Solo sois una panda de criminales que no tienen nada mejor que hacer – dijo una voz desde detrás nuestro.

Me giré al escuchar esa voz con un leve acento extranjero. Quién hablaba era ese bebé que estaba junto a Tsuna, quién lo miraba pasmado.

- Tú quedate allí y mira niño – dijo Marcus. Y se sacó una barra de hierro del cinturón, que empezó a blandir como una espada. - te haré pagar por ello chica – dijo.

Hibari alzó las tonfas serio de golpe.

- Aquí el único que va a pagar por sus crímenes eres tú – dijo lanzándose contra el grupo de jóvenes. Iba golpeándolos y estos caían al suelo doloridos.

- ¿ Tú no vas a luchar? - preguntó Marcus. Él tampoco se había movido, y me miraba, mientras los otros se abalanzaban encima de Hibari.

- En realidad aborrezco este tipo de batallas - dije con indiferencia, pero poniéndome a la defensiva, al ver las intenciones de Marcus.

- ¿Este tipo? ¿que demonios significa eso?

- Lo que quería decir es que aborrezco las batallas estúpidas, con contrincantes sin cerebro – dije con una mueca. La expresión burlona de Marcus se crispó de ira, y levantó la barra de metal.

- Vas a enterarte – y se lanzó contra mi sin pensar. Esquivé fácilmente ese ataque, y le di una patada en la espalda. Este cayó al suelo, pero no se dio por vencido.

- ¿eso es todo lo que tienes? - se rió volviendo a lanzarse. Este no se rendiría fácilmente. Alcé un ceja de forma inquisitiva. Me estaba hartando. Volvió a atacarme frontalmente, ni me moví. Cuando iba a golpearme, cogí la barra de metal con las manos, parando sí el ataque. Él se quedó inmóvil.

- Se acabó el juego – le di una patada en el estómago y le arrebaté la barra de metal. En ese momento mis manos que sostenían la barra empezaron a desprender chispas de color negro y el metal se derritió, se esfumó, desapareció... Me quedé asombrada.

Este empezó a toser. Y se puso de pie con dificultades. Al ver eso todos sus camaradas fueron a su lado, ayudándolo.

- ¡Jefe! ¿está bien? - le preguntaba todos. Uno de ellos se giró, y me señaló con un dedo.

- De esta te vas a enterar.

- ¡Volveremos! - dijeron todos a la vez mientras despejaban el patio de la escuela. Yo suspiré cansada.

- Mataku... - dije mirando a mi alrededor. - ¿Y quién va a limpiar esto? - pregunté para mi misma.

- ¡Eso ha sido impresionante Uriko-san! - Murmuró una voz entre la multitud, y un grupo de estudiantes empezaron a acercarse a mi, y a invadir mi espacio vital.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste a moverte así Uriko-sempai? - preguntaron unas chiquillas de primer año.

- ¿Y las llamas? - las voces no paraban de sonar. Me sentía acaparada. Necesitaba un poco de aire. Demasiadas preguntas.

- Disculpad, pero mi siguiente clase espera – Dije mientras me hacia paso entre la multitud que dejaba escapar suspiros de resignación, y quejas.

No estaba muy segura acerca de lo que había pasado. ¿Qué habían sido esas llamas?

Lo mejor sería volver a la escuela, mi siguiente clase estaba a punto de empezar.

- Venga todos a clase – murmuró Hibari y aunque no lo dijo en el aire se presintió un ''o te morderé hasta la muerte''. Rápidamente todos los estudiantes volvieron a sus respectivas clases.

Yo suspiré por quinta vez en ese día, y me adentré en los pasillos de la escuela hasta llegar a mi clase.

En esos momentos los agentes de policía ya se habían movilizado hasta la escuela, y estaban arreglando el desorden que habían causado Marcus y su pandilla.

_Riiinnnngggggg!_

La campana que daba por finalizada las clases sonó. Me levanté de la mesa, y escapé de la multitud deseosa de asaltarme a preguntas.

A causa de esa ''batalla'' con Marcus, la reunión del consejo estudiantil se había suspendido, así que decidí que lo mejor sería llegar a casa cuanto antes.

Me dirigí hacia la salida de la escuela, pero entonces me giré y eché una ojeada a Tsuna y a sus amigos. El bebé que iba con Tsuna me miraba fijamente, con sus ojos negros sin fondo, y de repente me sonrió. Yo me sorprendí ante esa reacción. Me giré y me fui hacia mi casa.

Abrí la puerta, y dejé caer la mochila al suelo. Me dirigí hacia el comedor y allí dejé las llaves de casa, más mi libreta con apuntes.

Estaba sola en casa. Hoy también cenaría sola...

suspiré, y fui a la cocina, cogí un yogur, y subí a mi habitación, cerré la puerta. Dejé el yogur en mi escritorio,y encendí la radio, sincronizándose con mi emisora favorita. Luego me senté en mi silla giratoria, y cogí el yogur.

Este día había sido un poco extraño...**Nada de eso había sido planeado..**


	3. Juegos al azar

**Juegos al azar:**

- ¿Uriko Tatsuya? - la voz del profesor me volvió a la realidad. Sacudí levemente la cabeza, a la vez que Tsuna me daba un pequeño codazo. Me percaté de que aún estaba en clase.

- ¿Si? - pregunté levantándome.

- El presidente del consejo de disciplina reclama tu presencia – Dijo le profesor con un poco de nerviosismo al mencionar a Hibari Kyoya. Yo me extrañé un poco ya que no habíamos quedado, y me parecía raro en él que me sacara de mis clases. Pero aún así...

- Ahora voy – dije cogiendo mis cosas, y salí del aula, mientras consultaba mi reloj en mi móvil.

9:17... Temprano para una reunión ¿Qué querría?

Llegué al despacho. La sala estaba en penumbra, y detrás del escritorio había la silla girada. Me acerqué lentamente, pero antes de poder dar más de tres pasos la silla se giró, y también la silueta de la persona que estaba sentada en ella.

- ¿Así que tú eres Uriko Tatsuya? - preguntó la silueta. Mis ojos aún no se habían acostumbrado a la poca luz.

- ¿Quién eres tú? - preguntó recelosa.

- Mi nombre es Dino, y soy como un hermano para Tsuna.

- No te he preguntado eso - dije desconfiada. El chico se levantó.

- Ah, ya veo – dijo con una sonrisa. Y se fue acercando, y cuando iba a poner una mano en mi hombro le cogí la mano y lo lancé lejos. Este se estampó con la puerta, y se llevó una mano a la cabeza dolorido.

- ah... Que fuerza – dijo con una mueca.

- Aún no me has dicho quién eres – le recriminé.

- Vamos a la azotea – dijo de repente con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¿Qué? - inquirí confusa.

- Si te digo quién soy no me creerás a menos que te lo demuestre. Vamos – dijo, y empezó a correr hacia allí.

- ¡Oi! ¡Espera! - exclamé corriendo detrás de él. ¿Quién demonios era? Y... ¿Por qué se conocía tan bien esa escuela?

Subí las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea con la respiración agitada, y abrí la puerta de un golpe.

Entonces lo vi sonriendo, en medio de la terraza.

- ya estamos aquí, ahora contesta a mi pregunta – le exigí. Él sonrió.

- Mi nombre es Dino Cavalone, y soy el capo de una de las familias más importantes de la mafia – dijo.

- ¿Qué? - inquirí incrédula. - No te creo – dije seguidamente. - Si eso es una broma, más vale que acabe pronto – dije cogiendo una barra de metal que reposaba al lado de la puerta.

- Tranquila, baja el arma – dijo él alzando las manos. - No te estoy tomando el pelo.

- Asumiendo que lo que me dices es verdad ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo? - pregunté un poco desconcertada.

- Luchaste muy bien ayer en esa pelea callejera – dijo él sin perder la sonrisa. - Y la familia de Tsuna está recaptando miembros para crecer, y hacerse más fuerte...

- espera, espera... ¿Osea que encima, Tsuna también es de la mafia? - Él se limitó a asentir. Luego levanté la cabeza a la vez que la barra de metal – Lamentarás haberme hecho perder el tiempo, Cavalone – dije lanzándome contra él.

- Lo suponía – dijo, y de repente cuando iba a atacarle algo detuvo la barra de metal.

- ¿Que dem...? - Había parado la barra de metal con un látigo.

- No está mal para alguien de tu edad – Dijo alzando el rostro, para quedar a escasos centímetros de mi.

- ¿Qué dices? - Alejé mi rostro del suyo - Esto acaba de empezar – murmuré dando un paso hacia atrás, y dando otro golpe que lo hizo retroceder.

- Reborn, tenía razón, eres ideal para la familia de Tsuna. - murmuró, no sé si para mi o para él mismo.

- ¿Reborn? - inquirí mientras le propinaba otro ataque que esquivó casi sin esfuerzo.

- El bebé que siempre va con Tsuna – explicó.

- Estarás bromeando. - dije.

- ¿Cómo explicas sino las llamas de tus manos ayer? - me detuve de repente.

- ¿Cómo sabes tu esto? - pregunté a ese chico. - ¿Quien eres tú? - volví a preguntar dispuesta a dar por finalizada la lucha. Pero en el momento que iba a golpearlo, me esquivó, dejé caer la barra de metal. Me veía ya en el suelo, pero entonces él me agarró de la cintura y me levantó. Yo rápidamente me alejé de él.

- ¿Me crees ahora? - preguntó. Abrí mucho los ojos.

- ¿Dino Cavalone dijiste? - pregunté yo respondiendo que le creía indirectamente.

- Si – asintió con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro. - Que suerte que no seas tan problemática como Hibari – rió.

- ¿H-hibari está también en la mafia? - pregunté casi gritando.

- Uriko Tatsuya, a partir de ahora yo te entrenaré, y te haré más fuerte – dijo con una media sonrisa, y me lanzó un anillo que tomé al vuelo.

- ¿Nani? ¿Quién te crees para decir eso? - pregunté frunciendo el entrecejo molesta, mientras apretaba con fuerza el anillo - No necesito un tutor – dije abandonando la azotea.

¿Quién se creía ese Cavalone?

Abrí el puño y vi ese anillo que me había dado él.

Tsuna sabía algo acerca de eso...

Quizás Tsuna pertenecía a la mafia... él jamás me lo había contado...

Y ese bebé...

…

…

…

...

_¿Reborn?_


	4. Nueva Vongola

**Nueva Vongola:**

Aún no sabía como había acabado allí...

Miré una vez más esa casa que tenía frente a mi,antes de actuar.

Toqué el timbre de la puerta de la casa de Tsunayoshi. Después de mi encuentro con el Cavalone, había fingido encontrarme mal, y me había ido a casa.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, y al otro lado de esta apareció una mujer con el pelo corto, y unos ojos marrones muy grandes. Se parecía mucho a Tsuna.

- Oh, Hola Uriko, cuanto tiempo, si que has crecido – sonrió la madre de Tsuna, llevándose los dedos a sus finos labios.

- Si, la verdad es que con tantos deberes me es difícil dejarme ver - bromeé correspondiendo a al sonrisa - ¿está Tsuna en casa? - pregunté con una pequeña sonrisa. Era una mujer muy cálida.

- Ah, él está arriba a su habitación, estará encantado de verte aquí... – dijo apartándose de delante de la puerta para dejarme pasar. - Estoy muy contenta...Últimamente Tsuna ha hecho muchos amigos – rió Nana emocionada. - ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? - preguntó.

- Ah, vale... eso estaría bien – sonreí, mientras Nana me guiaba hacia la habitación de Tsuna.

Amigos... entonces ¿Serían Gokudera y Yamamoto también de la mafia?

Subí las escaleras, detrás de la madre de Tsuna. Ella llamó a la puerta de Tsuna, y la abrió.

- Tsuna, tienes visita – dijo mientras yo entraba en su habitación, y luego ella se fue.

- Ah, Hola Uriko – saludó Tsuna amablemente. - ¿Necesitas alguna cosa? - preguntó inocentemente y con una gran sonrisa. Yo me senté delante de él. Puse un dedo en su frente y lo empujé levemente hacia atrás.

- Me estás ocultando algo – Le dije a Tsuna mirándolo a los ojos. Él pareció inquietarse, y abrió la boca para hablar, pero de esta no salió ningún sonido.

- ¿Quién es ella, Tsuna? - preguntó de repente el bebé que siempre lo acompañaba.

- Ah, Reborn... Ella es Uriko Tatsuya, una amiga de la infancia – Respondió él. Parecía aliviado que que el bebé hubiera intervenido.

- ¿De verdad no hay nada que quieras contarme? - Pregunté insistiendo. Él negó con la cabeza a la vez que tragaba saliva. Me molestaba que no confiara en mi, que no me contara nada. - sigues mintiendo igual de mal Dame-Tsuna – dije levantándome. Pareció que a él le chocaron mis palabras.

- E-espera ¿A dónde vas? - Preguntó él levantándose. Estaba molesta.

- A casa – dije sin girarme a mirarle. Abrí la puerta dispuesta a irme pero entonces choqué con alguien cayendo, en el pecho del desconocido . Alcé la cabeza y vi a ese chico rubio de la azotea.

- Ah, gomen – se disculpó él.

- ¡! - me aparté de él, al reconocerlo. - ¿Que haces aquí?

- ¡Dino! - exclamó Tsuna - ¿Qué haces aquí? - le preguntó sonriendo.

- ¿entonce si lo conoces? - inquirí girándome enfadada hacia Tsuna.

- ¿Por qué estás enfadada? No lo entiendo – dijo él confuso. Yo suspiré. Pero cuando iba a contestar Reborn se adelantó.

- Ella sabe acerca de la mafia Dame-Tsuna – dejó caer la bomba Reborn.

- ¡¿NANI? - Chilló él. Yo me crucé de brazos esperando a ver que pasaba.

- Si, al ver las cualidades que tenía para ser un miembro de tu familia, decidí avisar a Dino para que le hiciera una visita. - Explicó Reborn.

- Ella realmente tiene talento – dijo Dino.

- Sería una gran ayuda para tu familia –

- ¡¿Por qué? - exclamó. - ¡¿Por qué a ella? ¡Reborn! ¡siempre haces lo mismo! - hizo una pequeña pausa, y se calmó un poco - Yo no quiero meterla en esto... - se quejó Tsuna – E-es peligroso...

Iba a replicarle, pero al girarme y ver su rostro fui incapaz. Realmente se encontraba muy confuso, y preocupado. Realmente no quería ponerme en peligro. Me acerqué a él y puse una mano encima de su hombro.

- No pasa nada Tsuna – le aseguré – esto no es nada para mi – le aseguré con una media sonrisa, intentando tranquilizarlo.

- Pero...

- No te preocupes tanto Dame-Tsuna – le corté revolviendo su pelo.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, y apareció la madre de Tsuna.

- La cena está lista, ah Dino ¿te quedas a cenar? - preguntó con una sonrisa.

- ¡Claro! - exclamó este con una gran sonrisa. - la comida de la mamá de Tsuna está deliciosa. - murmuró.

Era extraño, estar sentada en esa mesa, junto con una familia de verdad. Ver a Tsuna sonreír, mientras Reborn le robaba la comida. Nana sonreía al verlos mientras el Cavalone hacia un desastre con su comida.

- ¿Pero que demonios estás haciendo Baka? - grité al ver un montón de granitos de arroz alrededor de su plato en la mesa.

- Ah... gomen, gomen – dijo 'limpiando'.

- Lo estás empeorando (¬¬) - Murmuré con frialdad, mientras él se ponía nervioso.

- No te preocupes Dino – dijo Nana con una sonrisa.

- Muahaha! Soy el mejor del mundo – gritó entonces un niño con el pelo afro negro, y los ojos verdes entrando en el comedor, llevaba un traje de vaca.

- Espera Lambo – chilló una... ¿Niña? Con un traje rojo, y una coleta.

- ¡Lambo, I-pin cuidado! - exclamó Tsuna cuando estos empezaron a correr por encima de la mesa.

¿Que estaba pasando? O.O'

Cuando acabamos de comer, y de charlar ya era muy tarde.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte Uriko-chan? - preguntó Tsuna. Yo negué con la cabeza.

- Tranquilo, estaré bien, además mi casa no queda tan lejos – le sonreí.

- Dino, ¿puedes acompañarla a casa? - preguntó Reborn.

- Por supuesto – sonrió este saliendo también por la puerta.

- No necesito un guardaespaldas, sé ir sola a mi casa – dije, girando la cabeza evitando su mirada. - Buenas noches Tsuna, me voy. Adiós Reborn – me despedí. Y empecé a andar hacia mi casa, con Dino a mi lado.

- Ah, me alegro que al final hayas decidido unirte a los Vongola. - dijo mirando el cielo estrellado.

- Que sepas, que no lo he hecho por ti, sino por Tsuna. - dije sin más. Él se quedo callado, pero al final sonrió.

- Lo suponía. -.

Entonces me paré delante de una casa.

- Bueno, yo vivo aquí – dije sacando las llaves de mi bolsillo. - Adiós Cavalone.

- Buenas noches Uriko – Se despidió. Abrí la puerta de mi casa, y entré en ella. Estaba en silencio y oscura.

Hoy tampoco había nadie en casa...

Suspiré con resignación, y me dirigí hacia mi habitación.

Estaba muy cansada, solo quería irme a dormir. Pero entonces me acordé del anillo que me había dado el Cavalone.

Lo saqué de mi bolsillo, y lo miré. En él había el dibujo de una... luna. Y las llamas que habían salido de mis manos eran una 'representación física' de mi poder... solo que yo no tenía ningún arma especifica, como por ejemplo el Cavalone, que tenía un látigo, o Hibari, que tenía las tonfas...

Bueno, esa noche era demasiado tarde como para pensar, así que me tumbé en la cama, y cerré los ojos, esperando a dormirme.


	5. Parte de mi

**Hola a todos!**

**Aquí les subo la continuación del otro capítulo! espero que les guste!**

**Gracias pro todos vuestros reviews! de verdad que se aprecian muchísimo!**

**Yaiih Bloody Princess : Es una grata coincidencia que tu y yo pensaramos en lso mismos atributos y llamas! sigue leyendo y dejando tus adorables reviews libremente! Un beso~**

* * *

><p><strong>Parte de mi:<strong>

Me levanté con la estúpida alarma, que anunciaba las siete de la mañana. A fuera aún estaba oscuro. Me notaba el cuerpo entumido y cansado.

Sin abrir ninguna luz me encaminé hacia el baño a oscuras. Una vez allí empecé a quitarme el pijama, y me metí en la ducha bajo el agua caliente.

Sentí como al tensión acumulado se iba liberando poco a poco.

El vapor inundó la estancia.

Salí de la ducha, y cogí la toalla, envolviéndome con ella. Salí del baño notando el frío suelo, y el ruido de mis pisadas. Fui hacia mi habitación, cogí la camisa, y el jersey de la escuela, y la falda.

Me vestí sin prisas, y luego cogí mi mochila, me puse los zapatos, y cogí una manzana del frutero de la cocina, y luego salí por la puerta de mi casa.

Y al salir por la puerta me quedé clavada en el suelo al ver ese montón de hombres enfundados en traje negro, y un lujoso coche negro en medio.

Todos se giraron hacia mi, y después de un largo rato de tensión, me sonrieron. Entonces la puerta del auto se abrió, y de este salio ese rubio de ayer.

Alcé una ceja inquisitiva.

- Cavalone... - murmuré, mientras él sonreía. Salí de mi casa, dispuesta a ignorarlo.

- Buenos días Uriko – saludó él con una sonrisa.

- No tengo tiempo para eso Cavalone – dije pasando de largo. Todos sus hombres le miraron, y él se puso a mi lado.

- E-espera – dijo mientras me alcanzaba. Yo aceleré el paso, entonces me agarró del brazo, y yo me giré dispuesta a darle un codazo en el rostro, pero lo esquivó, y alzó las manos.

- Ah, lo siento, no quería...

- Tengo prisa – le dije girándome y continuando caminando.

- Pero tienes que entrenar para ser una buena guardi...

- No me importa nada de eso – le corté.

- Pero ayer dijiste que...

Me paré en seco.

- ¿Are? ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó al verme así.

- Ese coche... - murmuré, y empecé a correr en dirección a un coche que había aparcado a unos diez metros.

Estaba vacío, comprobé la matricula, y todos los pelos de mi cuerpo se pusieron de punta.

- No puede ser – murmuré, y entonces vi un silueta en la esquina.

- ¿Así es como saludas a tu hermano después de tantos días? - preguntó un chico acercándose a mi.

- ¿Quién eres tú? - inquirió el Cavalone serio poniéndose delante de mi, pero yo lo aparté, intentando disimular lo que sentía.

- Tranquilo Cavalone, no pasa nada – dije sin mirarlo, este se detuvo. - ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunté intentando calmar la situación. Él hizo una mueca y rió.

- Solo venía a ver como te iba hermanita

- no me llames así, yo no soy tu hermana – le recriminé, intentando sonar imparcial.

- Después de todo lo que pasamos es como si lo fuéramos.

**- Te equivocas. - **Eso pareció fastidiarle bastante, frunció el ceño, y luego rió.

- Como quieras, de todos modos, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Ve a la escuela y haz algo útil. - dijo mientras se alejaba en dirección al coche, entró y con un largo pitido, se fue.

- Maldito... - murmuré apretando mi mano.

- Uriko, estás...

- Estoy bien Cavalone, no hace falta que me sigas – le espeté conteniendo las lágrimas, mientras empezaba a andar.

- ¡Espera! ¡Uriko!

- Ciasouu! - interrumpió de pronto Reborn saltando delante de nosotros. Me sequé las lágrimas con disimulo.

- ¿Reborn? ¿que haces aquí? - inquirió su ex-alumno.

- Venía a informar sobre algo a Uriko.

- ¿m? ¿a mi? ¿de que se trata? - pregunté.

- Es sobre tu anillo.

Incliné las cejas, y rebusqué en el bolsillo de mi falda. Saqué el anillo. Ahora que me fijaba tenía una forma un poco extraña, en él había gravado un circulo... como la luna.

- Tú anillo, es especial – dijo. Cavalone sonrió.

- ¿A que te refieres? - pregunté.

- Muchas familias de la mafia no constan con ese tipo de llama, ni de anillo. Eres una guardiana especial. Hace poco han empezado a aparecer personas con llamas diferentes a las que había hasta ahora. Como la tuya... negra...

- ¿que tipo de anillo es el mío? - inquirí acariciándolo.

- Tú, eres la guardiana de la luna. Tu llama es lunar, de color negro. - dijo Reborn – es algo peculiar, que aún se está investigando. Tienes cualidades que defienden tu potencial como guardiana única... por eso eres necesaria para la familia de Tsuna.

- Guardiana de la luna... es muy complicado todo esto – me limité a decir. - la mafia, y sus familias, los poderes y los guardianes...

- tienes razón, aún hay muchas cosas que no sabes, como por ejemplo acerca de los Varia. - dijo Cavalone interviniendo por primera vez.

- ¿Varia? - pregunté.

- Son un grupo independiente de asesinos de Vongola. - saltó Cavalone. - _aliados..._

- Hace un año, ellos y los guardianes actuales se reunieron para decidir quién tenía que ser el sucesor del noveno, el antiguo capo de los Vongola.

- ¿Tsuna es el capo de los Vongola actualmente? - pregunté incrédula - ¿Y quién son los demás guardianes?

- Los guardianes de Tsuna son, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo, Hibari y Chrome. -

- ¿H-hibari? - pregunté incrédula.

- Si – asintió Reborn – Dino fue quién lo entrenó. -

- ¿Reborn a dónde quieres llegar? - preguntó de repente Dino.

- Los Varia también consiguieron un guardián con la llama lunar. - dijo por fin. - y se convocó una disputa por el anillo lunar. Y por el control de Vongola. - dijo reborn.

- ¿Qué? ¿quieren que Uriko luche contra su guardián de la luna?

- Así es – afirmó Reborn. - el conflicto es esta noche. No puede faltar, sino el anillo será arrebatado.

- Es imposible, ni siquiera tengo arma – dije metiéndome en la conversación de ellos. Los dos se giraron hacia mi.

- No tenemos suficiente tiempo... si vas allí es este estado morirás – dijo Reborn.

- ¿y que propones? ¿que le entregué el anillo y olvide todo? Jamás le haría algo así a Tsuna – dije empezando a andar. - Yo... pensaré en algo. - dije mientras me apartaba un mechón de pelo del rostro.

No entendía muy bien la situación, pero no podía dejar que todo lo que Tsuna había conseguido con tanto esfuerzo se fuera abajo. No podía hacerle eso a Tsuna.

Sin darme cuenta había había llegado a la escuela. Por mi suerte aún era muy temprano y aún no había llegado ni Hibari.

Me sentía tan inútil.

Vongola...

Yamamoto y Gokudera también... incluso Hibari, y el hermano de la ídolo, Kyoko Sasagawa. Lambo, ese pequeño de la casa de Tsuna, y... ¿Chrome?

Me dirigí hacia la azotea, y me senté en el tejado. Abracé mis rodillas.

Dame-Tsuna, él siempre dando lo mejor de él mismo, mirando por los demás.

- sabía que te encontraría aquí – dijo una voz de repente. Me giré y pude ver al Cavalone. Fruncí el entrecejo.

- Ahora mismo no tengo ganas de hablar contigo. -le dije evitando su mirada. Él ignorándome subió al tejado, y se sentó a mi lado.

- Tsuna es un buen chico – dijo – entiendo que te sientas así. Una vez yo también...

- No tienes ni idea de lo que hablas – le espeté levantándome. - ¡No me conoces!

- Puede que no – dijo tranquilamente. Entonces alzó la cabeza, y me miró con su semblante serio. - Pero también tengo mi historia. - dijo. - Y no te conozco porque no me dejas conocerte, no porque no quiera... Sé que duele, pero a veces solo tienes que pensar en un futuro mejor... y asumir las cosas que te vienen. - dijo sin más. Yo no dije nada, solo giré el rostro, mirando el patio dónde los estudiantes empezaban a entrar a la escuela, como cada día.

- Mi padre murió cuando tenía catorce años... y me dejó a cargo de la familia Cavallone, sin preguntarme, sin pensar en mi... en ese momento no lo entendí, y huí, me largué de allí, hasta que entendí que esa no era la solución. Tenía una responsabilidad y yo... tenía que cumplir. Ahora que lo pienso con más calma, lo entiendo. Entiendo a mi padre, y lo que hizo.

- ¿P-por qué me cuentas eso? - inquirí.

- No lo sé... simplemente me apeteció compartir esa parte de mi, contigo – se limitó a decir.

- Tengo que irme. Las clases van a empezar – dije recogiendo las discretas lágrimas que habían descendido por mis mejillas.

- Eres fuerte, Uriko – dijo mientras bajaba del tejado, y me escabullía por la puerta de la azotea.

Aunque me había prometido dejar pasar esa parte de mi vida, no tenía opción. Tenía que usar _'eso'_ en el conflicto de los anillos.

_No iba a perder._

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ¿Qué tal?<strong>

**estaré fuera por un tiempo así que quizás no podré actualizar pronto! gemen u.u'**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado! **

**...**

**..**

**.**

**¿Review? ^O^**


	6. Invitación de muerte

**Hola a todos! Después de una larga ausencia, retomo el fic, y les subo el siguiente capítulo! Siento la espera de verdad!~**

**Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, me animan mucho Mucho MUCHO! jeejeje!**

**Agradecimientos: todos los que seguis la historia y habéis dejado review: hanatsuki no hime , Creepy-song , Rourudesu , Yaiih Bloody Princess , nellycullen y Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay ! Muchas gracias! ^^**

**Bueno mejor me callo y les dejo con el capi! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Invitación de muerte:<strong>

Me dirigí hacia mi clase, con un poco de retraso. Pero por suerte aún no había llegado el profesor, me senté en mi sitio.

- Ohayo Uriko – saludó Tsuna entrando.

- Ohayo Tsuna – dije mientras él se sentaba a mi lado.

- He oído que te has unido a nosotros – dijo de repente una voz desde detrás de mi. Era Gokudera, me giré para mirarle. - no nos defraudes – dijo con una media sonrisa desafiante. Sonreí, aceptando el reto.

- Ah, otro guardián más – dijo Yamamoto acercándose. - Seguro que eres muy fuerte – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Pero Uriko... ¿con que vas a luchar tú? - preguntó preocupado Tsuna.

- Aún no lo sé, pero tengo algo en mente – le contesté intentando calmarlo.

De repente el profesor entró y empezó a dar clase.

Cuando esta acabo me escabullí entre la multitud, y abandoné la escuela en dirección a mi casa.

Entré en mi casa, convencida de que estaría sola.

Pero en el mismo momento que dejé las llaves en el comedor, el teléfono sonó.

- ¿Si? - pregunté acercándomelo a la oreja. De fondo se oía la multitud de gente.

- Ah, Uriko, siento no haberme puesto en contacto contigo antes. No tenía cobertura, y la reunión se alargó y...

- no te preocupes Onee-san – corté a mi hermana mayor que parecía muy nerviosa.- yo estoy bien aquí en casa.

- Ah, ¿de verdad? - preguntó.

- Si, no te preocupes, y termina tus negocios. - ella suspiró.

- De acuerdo, pero si necesitas algo...

- Te llamaré. Te lo prometo.

- Vale. Te quiero Uriko -

- Y yo Onee-san – dije y colgué el teléfono.

La verdad es que la echaba de menos, la casa estaba muy silenciosa sin ella. Hacia dos años que vivíamos juntas. Mis padres estaban en la capital con sus negocios, y yo me había independizado.

Esa casa era de un pariente lejano que nos la había dejado en herencia. No sabía mucho de él, pero vivía en Italia, me parece.

Había muchas cosas que no sabía de mi familia...

Pero entonces el conflicto de los anillos vino a mi mente. Y me fui al armario de los abrigos y zapatos. Lo abrí, y quité los abrigos y las zapatos, al final de este, apoyado en la pared había un palo de Hockey.

La descolgué de la pared. Lo cogí por el mango con una mano por la empuñadura, y observé el palo, hasta llegar a la curva del extremo que toca el suelo. Era de metal.

Antes solía jugar al Hockey, pero debido a... A un accidente decidí dejar de jugar. Me olvidé de ese mundo.

Su peso era el mismo que la otra vez.

Cerré el armario, dejé el palo de Hockey apoyado en la pared, al lado de la puerta.

Subí hacia mi habitación, y me encontré la ventana abierta. Me sorprendió ya que siempre la cerraba al salir. Pero entonces me percaté de un sobre que había sobre mi escritorio.

Me acerqué a este y tomé la carta la carta:

_Ciasou_

_Esta noche se celebrará una disputa, por el anillo de la luna._

_El conflicto se llevará a cabo a la escuela de Nanimori, a las nueve._

_Ten cuidado Uriko._

_Reborn._

La dejé encima del escritorio, y miré por la ventana. El sol se estaba poniendo. ¿Estaría allí Tsuna?

- Si, todos los guardianes estarán allí – dijo de repente una voz.

- Reborn... - murmuré sorprendida. Estaba de pie en el marco de la ventana.

- No te preocupes tanto por Dame-Tsuna, es más fuerte de lo que parece – dijo. Yo solo asentí.

- Supongo que tienes razón.

- Uriko, ¿jamás te preguntaste nada acerca de tu familia italiana? - preguntó.

- ¿eh? No ¿por que lo dices? - pregunté con curiosidad.

- No, por nada. - Dijo poniéndose bien el sombrero.

Decidí ignorar la pregunta de Reborn.

- ¿así que eres un mafioso de élite? - le pregunté mientras hurgaba en mis cajones para encontrar una cadena para poner el anillo, ya que no me gustaba luchar con ellos puestos.

- Hai, trabajaba para el noveno, el antiguo capo de la familia Vongola. Él fue quién me mandó aquí en Japón para entrenar a Tsuna.

- Tsuna va superándose... la mafia – suspiré cuando encontré la cadena. Pero en ese instante oí el viento silbar, y me giré justo a tiempo para esquivar una especie de flecha metálica, que se clavó en el armario.

- No estamos solos – dijo Reborn entonces.

- ¿Quién demonios...? - inquirí, pero una risa me detuvo. Me asomé a la ventana, para ver a una silueta que estaba en el tejado de la casa de en frente, a causa de la contra luz no podía ver su rostro.

- ¿Quién eres? ¡Muestra tu rostro! - le exigí. Por su parte solo obtuve una risa macabra.

- Eres divertida guardiana-chan~ - murmuró la voz de esa persona. No sabría decir si pertenecía a una mujer o a un hombre. Pero definitivamente ese tono me irritaba.- Creo que esta noche nos divertiremos – rió. Reborn se posó encima de la ventana a mi lado receloso.

- ¿Esta noche? - inquirí atando cabos.

- Nos vemos~ - dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, entonces pude percibir sus ligeras curvas... Una mujer... - Guardiana-chan~ - Y desapareció.

- Uriko, mira – dijo entonces Reborn señalando a la flecha metálica. - Hay una nota atada. - cerré la ventana, y desaté la nota de la flecha.

- Parece una invitación – Murmuré.

- de muerte – concretó Reborn al ver el contenido de la carta

- da escalofríos – murmuré al ver el dibujo de la calavera que había dibujado en el papiro que antes estaba atado a la flecha. - Y hay unas inscripciones debajo... _Q.H_

- ¿_Q.H_? - dijo pensativo Reborn.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo! Espero que os haya gustado y que la inspiración me ilumine para seguir escribiendo y subir pronto el siguiente capítulo!<strong>

**Ciaoo! ^^**


	7. Determinación

**Hola! Aquí os subo el nuevo capítulo, dónde empieza la acción!**

**Gracias por todos vuestros reviews, me animan mucho!**

**Bueno, les dejo con el capítulo, espero que les guste :D**

* * *

><p><em>Parece una invitación – Murmuré. <em>

_de muerte – concretó Reborn al ver el contenido de la carta_

_da escalofríos – murmuré al ver el dibujo de la calavera que había dibujado en el papiro que antes estaba atado a la flecha. - Y hay unas inscripciones debajo... Q.H_

_¿Q.H? - dijo pensativo Reborn._

* * *

><p><strong>Determinación:<strong>

- ¿Que significará? - inquirí.

- Parece que tu oponente es alguien fuera de lo normal – observó Reborn, mientras yo me ponía unas botas altas, y cambiaba mi falda de uniforme, por unos tejanos, algo más cómodo y práctico. Hacía tiempo que no practicaba con el palo de Hockey. Bajé las escaleras de mi piso hacia el comedor, con Reborn pisándome los talones.

Cogí el palo de Hockey y lo apoyé en mi espalda.

- Vamos – murmuré mientras abría la puerta de casa. Reborn saltó, y se puso encima mi hombro. Cerré la puerta, y empecé a andar por la calle.

Me dirigí hacía la escuela sin prisas. Estaba un poco nerviosa. La idea de volver a sostener ese palo de Hockey me traía muchos recuerdos. Recuerdos que había enterrado hacía mucho tiempo, y ahora salían a la luz.

Por mi sorpresa, cuando llegué delante de la puerta de la escuela, ya me encontré a gente, como sospechaba, Tuna ya estaba ahí. Junto a él se encontraban Yamamoto y Gokudera.

- Uriko, ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó Tsuna con preocupación cercándose a mi. Reborn saltó a su hombro. Yo sonreí.

- Bien, no te preocupes Tsuna – él suspiró aliviado

- Ten un poco más de confianza en tu guardiana, Dame-Tsuna – dijo Reborn golpeando su cabeza. Pro esa vez Tsuna pareció inmune a ese golpe. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

- Hai – respondió al final.

- ¡Judaime! Son ya las 22:00, deberíamos entrar ya. ¿No cree?

Él asintió.

- Si, vamos allá.

Entramos en el recinto de la escuela, y vimos que estaba iluminado por unos potentes focos. Y entonces aparecieron dos mujeres con antifaces.

- Ha llegado la guardiana de la luna – murmuraron unas voces detrás de mí.

- Déjanos ver tu anillo, para verificar que eres realmente la verdadera portadora de la mitad del anillo – me quité el anillo y se lo tendí. Ellas lo examinaron atentamente, y entonces asintieron devolviéndome el anillo.

- Confirmado – se limitaron a decir – el otro guardián ya ha llegado. -

Entonces la otra chica dio un paso al frente.

- Para este combate, se aislará a todos los otros guardianes en unas plataformas. Como saben está terminalmente prohibido intervenir en la batalla, de ser así el anillo de la luna será confiscado y entregado al otro bando inmediatamente – advirtió la otra enmascarada sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. - el combate se llevará a cabo en las pistas de este centro, hemos adaptado el terreno.

Agarré con fuerza el palo de hockey, pero entonces sentí una presencia en el tejado y alcé la mirada. Todos hicieron los mismo, y el rostro de Tsuna pareció congelarse de terror.

- L-los Varia... - murmuró. Yo me fijé más y poco a poco fui distinguiendo las diferentes siluetas.

- ¡Vooooiiii! ¡Por fin llegáis! - gritó con enojo uno de los 'Varia'.

- ¡Squalo! - exclamó entusiasmado Yamamoto.

- Ah, el bastardo de la katana, también está aquí – sopló malhumorado el bastardo chillón, conocido como Squalo.

- Una nueva guardiana no cambiará tu suerte, basura – interrumpió de repente una voz ronca y profunda.

- Xanxus... - murmuró Tsuna. Miré a ese tal Xanxus. Él debía ser el jefe de los Varia. Observé los demás integrantes de esa familia; había otro chico rubio que reía como un maniático, una sujeto bastante sospechoso con el pelo energéticamente peinado -parecía una estrella de mar-, y otro hombre que no dejaba de menearse y lanzar miradas coquetas a mis compañeros; y finalmente había un chico con el pelo verde que estaba dormido.

Se podía sentir la presión y odio en el aire. Entrecerré los ojos, intentando percibir quién era mi contrincante.

- ¿A quién pertenece esta carta? - pregunté sujetando con dos dedos la invitación de muerte de mi contrincante. Entonces desde detrás de los Varia se hizo paso una mujer bastante alta. Tenía el pelo negro atado en una cola alta, sus ojos parecían ser de un rojizo penetrante. Llevaba puesto un abrigo oscuro de piel, y unas botas altas de cuero. Sonreía con superioridad.

- Veo que recibiste mi invitación – rió. - pareces alguien interesante, espero que me des un buen combate... en realidad estos anillos me importan bien poco. - confesó sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¡Vooooiiiiiiiiii! ¿¡Qué demonios estás diciendo! - le gritó Squalo. Ella lo ignoró.

- Quiero saber más de ti – se limitó a decir con una sádica sonrisa, y diciendo eso se giró y se dirigió hacia el campo de batalla.

- ¡Esta vez vamos a ganar basuras! - gritó Squalo blandiendo su espada antes de desaparecer junto con los demás Varia.

- Puedes negarte a luchar Uriko, está permitido – dijo Tsuna desesperadamente.

- No pienso abandonar, al fin y al cabo te lo prometí, Tsuna – dije sin mirarlo, tenía la mirada clavada en la luna. Hoy había luna llena.

- ¡Urkio! – esa voz… alcé una ceja inquisitiva.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Cavalone? – me giré hacia él, que acababa de llegar.

- Por supuesto que venía a ver a mi alumna – dijo con una sonrisa confiada. Me volví a girar y empecé a caminar hacia el campo de batalla.

- Haz lo que quieras, pero no te necesito aquí para ganar – murmuré con despreocupación. sin darme cuenta una leve sonrisa se insinuó en mis labios.

- ¡Buena suerte Uriko! – oí que gritaba Yamamoto.

- Ten cuidado – mustió Tsuna.

No pensaba perder, había gente que confiaba en mí. No podía decepcionar a Tsuna. Pronto llegué a las pistas, y vi que allí había las dos mujeres enmascaradas, en el centro de la pista, y un poco más allá, en el otro extremo de la larga pista, se encontraba esa desconocida mujer. Q.H

Ella estaba sonriendo.

- Este combate no tiene límite de tiempo, consiste simplemente en arrebatar a la contrincante su anillo. Tampoco hay normas ni restricciones. – explicó una de las mujeres enmascaradas

- Eso quedó ya claro, mujer Cervello – la cortó Q.H. las Cervello se miraron entre ellas, y asintieron abandonando la pista.

- El combate empieza… ya – y al decir eso unos grandes marcadores se encendieron.

- ¿Puedo preguntar tu nombre, al menos? – pregunté al ver cómo mi contrincante se acercaba a paso lenta hacia mí. Ella se detuvo.

_- Queen of hearts_, ese es mi apodo, pero supongo que puedes llamarme Yuuki. – hizo una pausa y entonces desenvainó su arma. Era una Naginata – espero que seas lo suficientemente fuerte, Uriko.

Al terminar de decir eso se abalanzó sobre mí. me golpeó con el mango de madera de la Naginata, tirándome al suelo. Me levanté rápidamente, pero volví a caer al suelo intentandoe squivar su nuevo ataque, esta vez con la hoja afilada del sable alargado.

- Venga chica, ponte seria ya. sé que puedes darme más.

Era muy rápida. Realmente sería alguien difícil de vencer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pov normal:<strong>_

- ¡Uriko! – gritó Tsuna.

- ¡No es justo! ¡Ella no ha sido entrenada! - exclamó desde una plataforma Dino.

- Es cierto; las posibilidades de que lo consiga son casi nulas – dijo Reborn, que miraba atentamente la pantalla.

- ¡Reborn! No digas eso – exclamó Tsuna, se le leía el terror y preocupación en el rostro.

- Calmaros. - murmuró una voz desde detrás de todos. Ellos se giraron para descubrir a un Hibari serio. - ella lo conseguirá, al fin y al cabo pertenece al comité de disciplina. - se limitó a decir.

Tsuna tragó y asintió, rezando por qué él tuviera razón.

* * *

><p><em>Aclaraciones: Una Naginata, es una arma japonesa. su nombre en si quiere decir sable, largo. <em>

_**El combate ha empezado y Uriko tendrá que luchar para proteger el anillo, y su vida. **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**_

_**Ciaoo!**_


	8. Contra-reloj

**I'm coming home:**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola de nuevo! Tras una larga ausencia vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo, voy a empezar a actualizar mis historias, y a colgar capítulos más seguidamente.<strong>

**Primero de todo, quería agradecer los encantadors reviews, sin los cuales, probablemente, no encontraría fuerzas para continuar el fic! ¡Gracias!**

**Y ahora, les dejo con el capítulo, que espero que les guste, pronto florecerá el amor entre Dino y Uriko, espero que disfruten leyendo!**

* * *

><p><em>- Venga chica, ponte seria ya. sé que puedes darme más.<em>

_Era muy rápida. Realmente sería alguien difícil de vencer._

* * *

><p><strong>Contra-reloj:<strong>

Las estocadas de Yuuki solo aumentaron con el tiempo, y cada vez me eran más difíciles de esquivar.

Esquivé un ataque suyo que logró rozar mi brazo derecho, y caí al suelo perdiendo el equilibrio.

- Chica, realmente pensaba que podías entretenerme un poco más – murmuró con una mirada aburrida Yuuki. Serré los dientes con fuerza. Mis heridas no eran graves ni profundas, pero tenía muchas de ellas repartidas por mi cuerpo, el cual sentía cada vez más pesado.

Apoyé mi mano en els uelo, para levantarme, pero entonces caí al suelo. Un pánico irracional me invadió. No podía moverme.

En ese instante, oí la risa sàdica de Yuuki. La miré de reojo, y pude ver como se lamía el labio.

- Parece que ya te diste cuenta – susurró. Emmudecí – Jamás intenté matarte, simplemente iba hiriéndote poco a poco, en puntos clave, haciendo que las capacidades de tu cuerpo; reflejos, y mobilidad decrecieran notablemente. Hasta este punto, en el que no puedes moverte –

Ahora lo entendí... y me maldije entre dientes por no haberme dado cuenta.

- Me decepcionaste – dijo de repente seria. Se acercó a mí, y me tomó del cabello. – espero que al menos puedas recompensarme de algún modo -.

Acercó su arma a mi rostro, clavandolo en mi piel levemente. Sentí la hoja afilada hundiéndose en mi carne. Mi mejilla empezó a sangrar.

Tenía que alejarme de ella, tenía que luchar... si no me arrebataría el anillo, y todo estaría perdido.

Intenté mover mi mano izquierda, la cual no había recibido demasiado daño. Yuuki deslizó su arma hacia mi cuello.

- Me preguntó que expresiones y gritos podría arrancarte si lo clavara aquí – sonrió relamiéndose los labios de nuevo.

Dejé caer mi mano izquierda al suelo, y cogí un poco de arena, y antes de que Yuuki pudiese clavarme la hoja en el cuello, le tiré la arena a los ojos. Ella se apartó sorprendida, cubriéndose los ojos con su brazo, y maldiciéndome entre dientes. En ese instante tomé mi palo de hockey con la mano izquierda, y extraje el afilado objeto que se encontraba en su interior.

_Un Jutte_...

Entrecerré los ojos al recordar el pasado, pero sin demorar más, lo alcé y corté.

* * *

><p>- ¡Uriko! – gritó Tsuna a pleno pulmón, al ver en la pantalla la secuencia de la batalla.<p>

Él intentó salir de la plataforma en la que se encontraban, pero entonces Reborn lo detuvo.

- No te muevas, Tsuna -.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo Reborn? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Uriko...

- Sabe lo que hace – los cortó entonces Hibari, y Dino asintió en silencio, ante la sorpresa de Tsuna.

- Pero...

- Uriko acaba de herirse a sí misma, pero no al azar. Acaba de cortar dónde Yuuki había golpeado, liberando así la tensión de sus músculos, y poder moverse de nuevo. – explicó Reborn

- Pero está sangrando demasiado – Tsuna dijo alterado.

- Ella, ya lo sabe... sabe que le queda poco tiempo antes de perder el conocimiento – intervino Dino esta vez, con un rostro preocupado mirando fijamente la pantalla dónde se reflejaba la batalla.

- Es una lucha contra-reloj – Reborn sentenció serio. – y ella lo sabe.

- Ahora todo depende de su capacidad.

* * *

><p>Respiré entrecortadamente, controlando i expresión. Me erguí volviendo a tener la sensibilidad de mi cuerpo.<p>

- Vaya, no esperaba que fueras capaz de algo así – rió con sorna Yuuki – eres alguien interesante, sin duda, pero eso no será suficiente para derrotarme, pequeña. – dijo alzando de nuevo su arma, y abalanzándose hacia mí.

Pero esa vez fui yo la que sonreí.

- Te equivocas – suspiré entonces – No soy la misma de antes. – y antes que ella pudiera reaccionar, empecé a correr en su dirección, y evadiendo rápidamente su ataque me giré, y enganché su ropa con la parte inferior del Jutte, inmovilizándola, y entonces la golpeé con el mango.

Yuuki cayó al suelo con un sordo estruendo, aún consciente. Agarré su mano, y le quité lentamente el anillo.

- Eres interesante – suspiró Yuuki, antes de que le fuera arrebatado su mitad del anillo de la luna.

Sin esperar más lo uní con el mío. Las Cervello se acercaron a mí, en el mismo momento que la batalla se dio por terminada.

- La nueva guardiana de la luna, ha sido elegida. – sentenciaron, y las barreras que rodeaban plataformas dónde esperaban los otros guardianas, fueron desactivadas.

Miré de reojo mi anillo completo.

- Voooi! Deja de hacerte la muerta en el suelo - Oí una ruidosa voz detrás mi. Squalo pasó por mi lado y cogió a Yuuki por el brazo levantándola con facilidad, y apoándola en su costado.

- Estúpido, ¿Crees que a mí me gusta no pode rmoverme? - preguntó cons orna Yuuki.

- ¡Vrooooi! ¡Cállate mujer estúpida! - le gritó, pero entocnes se giró hacia mí - Conseguiste el anillo de la luna, así que te convertiste en una Vongola... No creas que eso se quedará así, los Varia vamos a destrozar a ese sardinilla, y a ti inclusa. - dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

- Cállate, eres muy ruidoso - le espetó Yuuki con desinterés.

Squalo empezó a maldecirla, pero ella lo ignoró completamente.

- De todos modos, me lo he pasado bien contigo, pequeña, espero que luchemos más en el futuro. - Sonrió Yuuki, lamiéndose el labio... de nuevo...

- ¡Oye, que no me ignores! - Volvió a gritar Squalo.

Pero entonces vi como una sombra pasaba por mi lado, me giré para ver al jefe de los Varia, Xanxus... Se me quedó mirando un rato con rostro impasible, y entocnes empezó a andar de nuevo.

- Che... Basura - dijo el otro hombre Xanxus, dándome la espalda, alejándose. Y entocnes los otros Varia le siguieron, y desaparecieron en la noche.

Suspiré agotada,y empecé a andar hacia la salida de la escuela, para reunirme con Tsuna y los demás, pero entonces, para mi sorpresa, el único que se presentó delante de mí fue ese Cavallone.

Le dediqué una mirada molesta, pero él la ignoró, colocando sus manos encima de mis hombros.

- Uriko, ¿Estás bien? – preguntó serio.

- Solo son unos rasguños, déjame, quiero ir a casa – le dije apartándome de él, pero entonces me agarró de la muñeca.

- Déjame tratarte las heridas, y te dejaré en paz - Dijo.

Suspiré, y obedecí. Él trajo consigo un pequeño kit médico, y me hizo sentar en un banquillo que había. Se posicionó delante de mí, y sacó las gasas y el alcohol.

- Esto puede que escueza un poco - murmuró Cavallone. Mojó las gasas con alcohol, y empezó a frotar los cortes de mis mejillas. Me estremecí, apretando los dientes ante el escozor.

- Lo siento - se disculpó, y siguió con su tarea. Me fije en su rostro concentrado mientras desinfectaba mis cortes. Me tomó el brazo haciendo los mismo con los cortes menores. - Siento haberte puesto en esta situación, Uriko - se disculpó entocnes.

- No fue tu culpa, Cavallone - le dije sin mirarlo. - No necesito una niñera. - Le espé. - No fue tu culpa - repetí. Y eso me enfureció. En realidad mi debilidad no era su culpa, pero me molestaba profundamente el hecho de haberla mostrado delante suyo, y de que él se hubiese dado cuenta, y insistiese en que era su culpa.

Alzó la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos. Aparté la mirada enseguida al leer la preocupación es su rostro. Era molesto, y me inquietaba.

No dije nada. ¿Por qué demonios se preocupaba tanto por ti? Le habías dicho que no hacia falta, pero había insistido. y ese tacto... ¿Por qué era tan cálido y atento?

Notaste como su piel rozaba levemente tu mejilla, y entocnes lo apartaste bruscamente. Él te miró desconcertado.

- Ya es suficiente, las otras heridas puedo curármelas yo misma en casa - dije levantándome, pero en ese instante noté como todo empezaba a dar vueltas.

Todo se volvió oscuro, y lo último que oí fue una voz lejana.

_- ¡Uriko! Aguanta…_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os ha parecido?<strong>

**Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado, y pueda subir más capítulos pronto!**

**Aclaraciones: **_Una jutte, cuyo nombre en japonés significa literalmente "diez manos" es un arma tradicional japonesa. Consistente en una vara de gran consistencia y maniobrabilidad, que habitualmente tiene deformaciones prácticas para varios usos._


End file.
